Blood and Water
by Sokushi
Summary: Sometimes redemption comes to those who do not seek it...Itachi proves that blood is thicker than water. Narusasu, yaoi, Shippuden, voilence, profanity, a little Au-ish .
1. Firsts and Lasts

** Disclaimer:** my powers of ownage could never even rival those of Kishimoto-sama...

**Author:** Sokushi

**Date Written: **12/10/07

**Date Modified: **12/11/07

**Chapter:** (1- Prologue)

**Warnings: **yaoi ( more like shounen-ai for now), violence, language, blood and gore, all around weirdness, Shippuden(spoilers), crappy writing.

**Pairings: **NaruSasu so far, but not for a bit…

**Authors notes: **A bit vague in this chapter, but it is a prologue so I didn't want to give everything away. The idea for this fic just hit me when I thought about all the possibilities there are after Sasuke's betrayal, and I got stuck on one in particular.Happens during Shippuden...so no 12 year olds left in the Rookie nine. This chapter is ...a little longer than wthat I wanted for a prologue...but considering it's practically a third of what will probably come out in the next parts...pretty reasonable I think.

**­I.**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki had witnessed the impossible, and was sometimes an impossibility within himself. He had seen a boy move through a land of mirrors, and played host to the most fear inspiring of all demons, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

On a lesser note, he had also witnessed the fabled Uchiha-Sasuke-Smile (_way _different from the Uchiha-Sasuke-Smirk), defeated the Sandiame through use of his own original jutsu (Hokages really _should_ be prepared for anything!), seen first hand the paradox of Kakashi's mask (can't even explain that one…), and had **shattered** the Ichiraku Ramen Record ( 21 bowls).

There was a first for everything – and Naruto had seen most of them.

Still… even he'd never thought he'd see the day Jiraiya's face managed to match his hair colour.

* * *

Murphy's Law was a bitch. 

So, maybe he shouldn't have had that sparing session with Lee...again.  
Maybe he shouldn't have allowed himself to be bribed by a certain Sannin for help with 'research'. Maybe he should've just made sure he wasn't caught…he was a ninja after all.

But Naruto had done it all before; had crashed, burned and basically smashed his way through everything. He'd fought against countless foes, sometimes friends, and lived (with a little help of course from a certain demonic tenant).

Maybe other ninja's couldn't do it , but Naruto could, he had and you could be sure he'd do it again.

In the end the milk had done it.

That one carton of god forsaken milk that seemed to always defy every law of physics and continued to exist at the back of his fridge! Naruto couldn't even remember the last time he'd bought any milk...which might have been the reason why it had gone expired. Nonetheless, this was obviously some form of cosmic revenge! Some cruel joke played on him by one sadistic bastard called fate.What could he have done to deserve this: a day wasted sleeping, a fitful night's sleep and one _hell_ of a stomach illness.

The circumstances had conspired against him, had obviously confined him to this situation. They'd forced him to this hospital, chained him to this bed and imprisoned him in unconsciousness for the next day.

….okay, so maybe he should just learn to check the expiry dates.

Either way, it was all because of Murphy's-god-damn-Law that all of this had happened all at once, that he had been completely knocked out, that he had missed the commission outside his door that very night.

If there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't have missed for all the ramen in the world, it was what had just been wheeled into the high security, ANBU guarded room down the hall.

----

The cool breeze flowed into the heavy, stifled air of the room.Soft sunlight trickled in, bringing colour to the plain white walls.

"Mou…no flowers…not even a get well card. You sure no one came at all to visit me? Not even a big, leering, weird guy with white hair?" Naruto mumbled as he haphazardly shoved on his sandals, while the young nurse opened his window before moving to the door with a few charts held tightly to her chest. She tried to keep her eye from twitching as she saw, from the corner of her eye, the boy gesturing wildly at his own hair and pulling a few 'leery' faces.

" I'm sure. Now, Naruto-kun please try to rest. You have to wait until later for us to release you before you can leav-", the nurse turned back, glimpsing the empty bed and open window, "eh?!...," a sigh, "well, at least he stayed longer than last time…"

----

Ramen had always been a comfort to him. As far back as he could remember there had always been at least a few villagers who had given him side glances, and kept their children away. As a child, a smile was a gift, a token like no other. The other children would stay away from him, and he was always suffering those cruel looks from the adults, unsure of what he had done.

So when he was short on cash one day, stopped by a little stand across the street and was welcomed by a hearty looking man and his daughter, he had known what his favourite food would forever be.

Though the soup had warmed him on chilly winter nights when a cold, empty apartment had been the last place he had wanted to be, Naruto knew that that had never been the reason he loved ramen.

It reminded him of his first welcome among the villagers, recognition of his existence and of the acceptance he _craved_. Sakura always muttered that he ate ramen as though he had been starved. And he had been...emotionally. He slurped his noodles so ravenously because he could just taste the care put into them, for _him. _That alone made them the greatest meal for him. He ate so quickly because he couldn't wait for the day that he would feel the same way about _Konoha _itself. The day he would see every citizen look at him with trust, and respect.

Today he could not eat.

From the moment he had walked onto the street, he had _felt _all the glances on his back. Not the ordinary, _oh-look-its-the-demon-look,_ but one full of fear, of hesitation, of anxiety. Of something hidden. He practically sprinted over to the ramen stand before plopping himself down to his usual seat.

"Na, gimme a large miso ramen, Oji-san!" he split his face with his customary grin, "the largest ya got, ne!" When he didn't hear any response he cracked open one eye form its crescent and glanced upwards, only to be greeted by the same hesitant stare.

"N-Naruto-kun…are you sure you feel like eating right now?" his daughter mumbled next to him, looking shocked. "I mean…we thought for sure that you'd be at the hospital…"

The blond boy lost his grin altogether, "…hospital? Eh?! That stupid ero-sennin just had to go and tell everyone, didn't he?! Couldn't keep anything to himself!?" That's why everyone had been looking at him with that face; no doubt the Sannin had embellished the story of a simple stomach illness. Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know all the details.

He tried not to let that oncoming pout form as he looked back at her " Mou, it wasn't that bad, really, I mean- " He jumped a bit as a bowl of steaming miso pork ramen was slammed down in front of him by the chef who had by now plastered a fake smile on.

"Naruto, eat up! Hurry up before it gets cold," and with a lastwarning glance to Ayame, he turned back. She hurriedly turned from Naruto and began to quickly chop some vegetables.

The smell wafted up to his nose, but it didn't have to same effect as usual. He didn't smell, warmth and comfort... just ramen. The jinchuuriki looked once more to both of them, noting the forced ease in their movements. What the hell had Jiraiya told everyone?!

_Chop, chop, chop. _

He picked up his spoon, and lifted some of the soup to his mouth, sipping it quietly. It was ramen, the same as always.

_Chop, chop,…chop. _

He tried to ignore the sound, the shaky movement of the knife in a hand so used to deftly chopping. He instead took a bite of the noodles, chewing slowly, but not savoring the taste at all.

_Chop…chop…._

He could barely taste sweet flavour, or the balance of the liquid. He looked up again at them, and saw what was wrong, what had ruined this perfect picture.

_Ch……chop, chop._

He didn't want anymore. And it wasn't because of his stomach.

"Ne, 'ji-san, I just remembered I promised I'd help Sakura-chan with something," he slid quietly off the seat, and began to walk smoothly down the street," I'll just have to come by later tonight!"

He felt the tension leave their shoulders when they thought he couldn't see anymore and tried not to care

----

"Stupid, lousy pervert. First he kills me," Naruto walked up the steps to Hokage tower, hands shoved into his pockets, the very picture of a dejected child, "then he goes and tells everyone I had **stomach **problems, and he probably made up nasty details to get everyone to stare at me too!"

He spotted the Godiame's pretty dark-haired secretary walking down the hall, "Oi, Shizune-chan! Have you seen ero-sennin around, he owes me a _ton_ of ramen."

As she looked up at him, he noticed her look of shock across her already pale, strained face, and everything clicked into place.

"He's inside hiding isn't he ?! Him and Baa-chan, they came up with this whole thing together didn't they, probably all of yesterday too! Got poor Lee to agree to train, and then planned fake research….well, actually no...he just likes the research, that sick pervert," he ran towards the end of the hall, "and the milk! They planted it there didn't they, to get me sick!"

"Naruto, no! Wait-"

The blond demon vessel just barely managed to dodge her hands as they tried to grab hold of him, " What?! Shizune! Don't tell me you were in on it too?! I thought you were above Baa-chan's schemes!" He made a quick dodge past her as she tried to block him, and spun around to the door, noting off-handedly that it was free of guards for some reason, "Did you put the milk in my refrigerator? That's just **low**, using my trust like that!" He grabbed the doorknob, slipped inside and slammed the door shut before she could get in.

Turning, he noticed what seemed to be a full ANBU team by either side of the door. A little much, but it _was _the office of the Hokage.

"Baa-chan! How could you?! I mean, I know that I'm loud and all, and that you're just a bit jealous of my awesome Hokage abilities," Naruto planted his hand firmly on his hips, a pose he had picked up from one of his less pleasant encounters with Iruka, and turned to face the rest of the room, " but how could you sink so low as to help that Jiraiya?! He's just some no-good, perverted au-"

…his hands fell limply to his sides

----

His breath caught in his throat.

_Silky black hair…._

His mouth tried to form the words, his heart pounding in his chest. How? His fingers twitched, limp at his sides, how?

_Stoic expression…_

The rushing sound in his ears grew louder. He vaguely registered chakra pulsing at his finger tips, pushing _out._ Ero-sennin's face painted white, a faint gasping sound from Sakura, Kakashi out of the corner of his eye making a gesture at the two ANBU now directly behind him, Baa-chan's furious expression as she stood up from her chair.

_Pale skin…_

Redness at the edge of his vision spreading until it all bled down slowly, dripping into his sight, and _heat. _More and more against his fingers; the chakra burning, hot, _old…_not his this time.

His mouth was dry, but a sound escaped him, harsh and rasping. Here was the only thing...that had ruined everything.

_Red eyes…_

"…Bastard."

His hands caught against something cold, sharp, and familiar, but had no chance to launch it as his arms were grabbed forcefully from behind.

"YOU!" his voice boomed, along with another in sync with his own, both rumbling from his chest. He lunged forward, face twisted in an animalistic snarl.

_Red eyes, that one true shade…_

"Naruto! Stop it-"

He struggled forward again, and felt the explosion of chakra in the air, red and ancient.

_All wrong._

* * *

Naruto never thought he's see the day Jiraiya's face matched his hair colour… 

He also never thought he'd see the day Uchiha Itachi willingly walked into Hokage tower

* * *

TBC... 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this! The reviews keep us writing, so please keep them coming!


	2. Too Weak to Stand

**Disclaimer:** my powers of ownage could never even rival those of Kishimoto-sama!...poops.

**Author:** Sokushi

**Date Written: **12/15/07

**Date Last Modified:** 01/09/08

**Date Submitted:**01/11/08

**Chapter:**2/?

**Warnings:** a bit AU-ish, yaoi, violence, language, blood and gore, all around weirdness, time skip (sorta), un-Betaed….

**Pairings:** NaruSasu so far….and in that order.

**Summary:** Sometimes redemption comes to those who do not seek it. [ Uchiha Itachi proves that blood is thicker than water. NaruSasu, Shippuden, yaoi, violence, profanity.

**Authors notes: **Still working around the formalities, but more information in this chapter starting to get to the point. Currently freezing my ass off on a bench outside writing this on a pad of paper.

**More Notes: **Naruto makes me ramble and act goofy. Sakura is _way_ to hard to write. Itachi is just way out of my league. Pen twirling soothes me all the while.

**II.**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's a man I need to kill…_

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade's voice cut through the air, a tone he'd never heard before, "Control yourself."

Instantly, the room froze; aside from Sakura who automatically turned to face her mentor, a look of shock still plastered on her face. Kakashi quickly glanced once at the infamous missing-nin, but gave no signal to the two masked ANBU restraining the volatile jinchuuriki. The only sounds in the room came from Naruto, who continued to struggle regardless of the command.

_I understand now_...

He could still feel it, pulsing, heavy in his blood. A faint sound, muffled in the air, and weight on his arms. That redness kept shifting in his vision, each time focusing stronger until it too was beating.

_Even if I must take the devil's fruit_...

Red,red_,red,_**blood.**

**Blood , we want his blood, rich, spilling on the floor…**_**kill him, kill him,**_**hurt him! **

He could hear it again, louder than before. That slight rumble echoing in his head, from somewhere deep and familiar, and didn't notice when it began to melt in, melding with his own voice, until he spoke with it, mouth forming the words.

**His fault, he "-**took it from us, all of it…_that time. _**We'll tear him to pieces and find it again, we'll Rip him!" **

_ I must gain power_...

Burning. He was burning - he had to let it _out_, release itmake him _pay_.

_I am an avenger_...

He growled again, and jerked forward before the weight tightened around his arms. His eyes fell shut, now burning as well, and he faintly registered a scream clawing it's way out from his throat. It seemed to echo around the room, growing louder until it cut off abruptly, accompanied by a stinging sensation across his cheek. His eyes opened slowly, and for the first time he saw slightly through the haze; a figure standing directly in front of him.

That same eye, _cursed_, burned into him, but just one…its red making its cousin around his vision seep away. Soft gray wisps fell slightly before it, the hitai-ate moved from it's usual position. The grim turn of lips from under a mask, and angry eyes formed a stony expression. The pounding in his ears slowly tapered off.

A sharp voice from behind Kakashi called out, "Naruto, if you can't compose yourself, you'll have to leave."

Naruto's eye's snapped to where the voice was coming from, just above Kakashi's shoulder, and caught sight of the blond Hokage, words leaving his mouth without first registering, "You can't do that, you WOULDN'T-"

"No, I wouldn't." Her eyes softened almost imperceptibly, before turning hard again. "But the Hokage would. You've just barged into a top secret meeting unannounced, and without any warning. You should count yourself lucky you weren't turned into a pin-cushion by the ANBU teams. Gaki….," her eyes closed briefly, "…I can understand, and tolerate your reaction to some point…but now...you're just being a nuisance Naruto, a problem."

For the first time, the blond boy noticed how haggard her features were.

" I already let you stay in this room longer than anyone else would have been allowed to. But I won't tolerate any more… you'll be forcibly removed."

"You don't understand," Naruto yelled. He had to tell her, had to show her! She couldn't know ! "You can't _do _that to me, I-"

"Than don't _make_ me! Don't force me to do that!" Tsunade's hands slammed onto the surface of her desk.

Kakashi stiffly turned to walk back over to Jiraiya and Sakura, speaking coldly over his shoulder, "Naruto, Shut up. You're acting like a child. I'd thought that you'd grown up, but apparently you're still allowing your mouth to get in your way."

Naruto couldn't contain his flinch.

It seemed that after so many years of working hard, of busting his ass and going against the odds, Naruto had once again messed up. Looking back, Kakashi had always favoured the other male member of team 7, had always approached him differently. Despite wanting to persist, and face him like all the other villagers, a part of Naruto had always stung a little bit at those moments; he'd realized that no matter how hard he _tried _and how many things he'd accomplish, he'd never gain all the recognition he craved. Kakashi had been a special case: his teacher, his mentor. To disappoint him…well, frankly…it hurt.

Though normally ludicrously cheerful, an angered Kakashi was something straight out of a nightmare, and Naruto had once again proved to be the right sort of screw-up to bring that out. How could he possibly expect to become the Hokage when he couldn't even learn to please his sensei?

By then the pounding had fade, the pressure of chakra seeped from the room and his muscles relaxed. The imprints on against his palms were the only redness left. Slowly, and with a final gesture form Kakashi, the hands grasping him lifted and moved away

He swallowed hard and held in that deep, rasping breath pushing at his throat. He looked up once again and noticed that Itachi hadn't moved once, even to glance at him during the commotion.

Sakura's shoulder slumped, Jiraiya's hand resting comfortingly against it. Her eyes met his from across the room, gratitude and relief shining through them. He couldn't help the guilt blooming in his chest. She need him, and no one else could better empathize with him at this point. They had to stand through this together, and she had always understood that.

The ANBU shifted back into position by the door, masks turned toward the missing-nin, hands next to their holsters. No one was about to take chances. Not now, not with Uchiha Itachi in the room.

The Hokage slowly sat down in her seat, elbows on the desk, and hands held up in front of her mouth. Her eyes turned to ice as they moved back to the Uchiha traitor.

Though the room's attention was no longer focused on him, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling of awkwardness. He was standing almost directly behind Itachi, and in between the two ANBU teams at the door.

He risked a glance at Jiraiya, and managed to meet his gaze. The Sannin's face was still pale and strained, like practically every other he'd seen that day, a crease forming between his eyebrows, but his eyes were full of understanding.

Next to him, Sakura-chan was still looking at him expectantly. He forced his legs to move, striding over to her, trying to ignore the echo of his footsteps. He couldn't bring himself to look over at Kakashi, but his eyes kept darting to his direction from around Sakura. Her jade green eyes finally caught his firmly, soothing him, as her hand reached for his. It was cold and trembling.

Naruto once again felt that twinge of guilt in his chest. She was trying so hard to be brave…_was_ being brave, while he'd just gone and flown off the handle. He forced his lips to turn upwards weekly, sending her what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he held her hand in his own.

"Hn. Konohagakure. The famed hidden village of the leaves…and still completely static."

The cold voice rang throught the air, completely calm. As always, Uchiha Itachi was unfazed. Every eye in the room instantly snapped to that pale fine featured face. Those red eyes slid smoothly to the two teammates.

A corner of those well formed, pink lips turned upwards, a sick parody of a smile,"A village of misfits too weak to stand on their own."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and looked back firmly into the Uchiha's. His shoulders lifted, squared, and his feet shifted outwards. The hand clasped in his own squeezed warningly as Sakura no doubt had noticed the changed in his stance. Hell, everyone had noticed the change…he'd meant them, _him_, to. But he couldn't do that to her. He stilled, and his lips pressed into a thin, pale line.

"Uchiha Itachi…You'd do well to remember you're position as a missing-nin in this village and keep silent unless required to speak," Tsunade's voice was crisp; befitting her role as the Hokage. For once her demeanor was completely serious and an air of authority hung about her. It remained so even when those red orbs flickered over to her, pale face completely neutral.

"I was under the impression, _Hokage-sama_, that this meeting, in its entirety, was called for the sole purpose of having me speak." Thought no expression belied his words, the challenge behind them was clear; a test of the new Hokage.

Tsunade didn't even hesitate, eyes narrowing, "You're mistaken. You have been called here to offer information, and if you've nothing useful to say, that sharp-tongue of yours will be cut out before I decide what to do with both you _and _your brother.

Naruto's eyes snapped to her face as he lost his breath for the second time that day. His mind went completely blank, but for one name "…Sa-Sasuke?.."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, and frown deepened as he turned to his the other Sannin "Tsunade…"

Naruto's pulse sped up, and the rush of blood returned, " I –I……Sas-Sasuke?" Bright blue eyes, widened in shock, darted about the room, flitting back and forth between the lone blood traitor and the stoic Hokage.

"What?" a single word, barely a whisper, escaped him.

The hand in his clasped him tightly as its twin closed about fist. Sakura's wide green eyes jumped pleadingly to his as she turned to him, "Naruto, please…it….-"

"Sasuke's back. In the village," Kakashi's voice fille the air, "He arrived yesterday. Actually, last night to be exact." His face remained neurtal, and his tone as unrelenting as stone, "…Along with his brother." At that, a pointed look was sent towards Itachi by Tsunade.

Naruto's mouth opened slightly , shock flowing through him in waves. Sasuke…had come back? His mind shuffled through the memories that one name resurfaced…memories of the last member of Team 7.

The mission in wave country, Sasuke's smile, the Chunnin exams, dinner at Ichiraku….the Valley of the End.

All this time…after all this time, Sasuke had just dropped back into the village he'd deserted, and into the lives of everyone he'd abandoned in his quest for vengeance.

On one hand, Naruto could hardly bring himself to believe that Uchiha Sasuke had returned; had come back to _him_. On the other hand all he could think was : typical. That self-centered bastard _would_ only come back at a time when he could cause a scene, and get the attention befitting an Uchiha. Nevertheless, Naruto had to fight to quell the excitement bursting in his chest and tried to suppress the feeling of hope.

If there was one thing Naruto had learned in his life, it was that hope only made you hurt in the end.

He caught his gasps, and forced down the grin he'd caught on his face. He'd rather die right now, than keep from hearing the confirmation of _his_ return. The Kyuubi container's eyes joined the others in the room's in staring expectantly at the clan traitor. And kept staring. Uchiha Itachi, as cool as ever, made no move to explain, and gave no indication that he would do so.

Finally, Tsunade gave a push, "You've yet to disclose any proper information concerning you're reasons for returning to the village, Uchiha. Or for that matter _how_ you and your brother came to be here at all."

A single dark brow lifted up incredulously, "Surely, Hokage-sama, you don't mean to have me spout off such information right here."

In contrast, Tsunade's eyebrows shifted further downwards, signifying her growing frustration, "I think you'll find that that's exactly what I mean, and exactly what you'll do."

A second elegant brow matched the first, " I don't believe the details of my …impromptu arrival to Konoha, or of my experiences with my Otouto are appropriate for, or of a any concern to …children." Itachi's point was clear. Naruto felt his anger rekindle, a flame in his belly once more. That _bastard_. He was going to hold out on them now? Was just going to keep quiet? Well, Naruto'd be damned before he let that prick keep him from Sasuke! Who was he to even _imagine_ having any right to his 'Otouto' after what he'd done to him.

"It's an odd concept for you, isn't it? Thinking of children," Naruto's eyes narrowed down to slits, "Don't you start spouting your shit at us you bastard; don't pretend like you have any concerns for _anyone._ Children?! Suddenly, you're considering the well-being of 'children'?" Naruto felt his lips curl into a snarl, "Or maybe by some miracle you've suddenly gotten yourself a conscience, huh?" By now, Itachi had slowly turned slight to face him, expression blank, and waiting.

"That'd explain a lot! It's finally bitten you in the ass, right? After all, did you ever think about Sasuke when he was a child? Did it ever occur to you that maybe you shouldn't have hurt a goddamn child? Did you ever wonder what kind of effect slaughtering someone's family in front of them would have to a fucking _child _?! You never cared about _him, _your own _brother, _you goddamn liar, and you've tortured him for years. You're the reason he's been hurting all along, the reason why he's always killing himself, so don't you _dare_ stand there and pretend you're any less of the fucking _monster_ we know you are!"

In less time that it had taken for Naruto to inhale, those red eyes had turned a hell of a lot sharper than any of them had ever seen. Itachi's eyes had narrowed slightly and the air in the room grew thick with danger.

"I wouldn't even waste my breath telling someone as naïve and ignorant as you anything about myself or my Otouto. You only presume to understand him so well, to _know_ him," Itachi's face twisted, anger slowing fading, and Naruto thought nasty. "Tell me boy, do you really believe you know anything about Sasuke? Don't tell me you think you're his...," piercing red eyes searched deep into blue ones, "…best frined?"

Naruto felt his expression grow guarded, his shoulder's straightening as Itachi's eyes glanced over his face appraisingly, "Well, perhaps you're right…but do best friends really keep secrets from each other…feelings...plans?" Those red eyes, once seeming dead and hollow, now seemed ruthlessly cruel. "Or do they just punch holes through each other's chests?" Naruto flinched slightly, unaware of how tightly he was grasping Sakura's hand.

Itachi's head tilted slightly to the side, amusement apparent in his eyes, as he made what could have easily been mistaken for an unconscious move forwards. Naruto, however, knew enough about the Uchiha to understand that_nothing_ about him was unintentional.

"Ah, the joy of fantasies and dreams…" the mocking voice belied the wistful words. Despite it's softening, there was no change of tone to suggest a semblance of sympathy, "they're lovely, don't you agree Naruto-kun?" Sandal-clad feet slid silently over the floor without making a sound as the Uchiha advanced. Those deep red orbs shone hauntingly; smoldering as heavy lids lowered slightly.

The notorious missing-nin had crossed the room to shand barely a meter from where the two members team seven were standing. The tension had left Itachi's frame, and in it's place was a fluid feline grace. A cat-like grin had stretched across his lips , "Too bad you can't really build anything on them….ne?"

"I guess it's safe to say that you prefer nightmares then."

The comment came from Kakashi, who's masked face remained as cool and blank as ever.

Naruto dimly noted a relief of pressure from his hand as the figure next to him relaxed slightly. Unable to resist, a small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. Kakashi had somehow pulled the upper hand. He could practically hear Gai-sensei's proclaiming his rival's utter 'cool-dom' across all of Konoha. The copy-nin's face, on the other hand, was unaffected, his hitai-ate pulled back into place. His disguised expression gave absolutely no indication of the nature of his comment, and had Naruto not know his sensei as well as he did, he would have thought the stress had just caused him to hallucinate.

A loud snort of laughter broke the silence as Jiraiya doubled over in laughter. "S&M? Now, Uchiha-kun, I'm not sure you're parents would approve…bit of a pleasant surprise for me though." Sometime during this interruption, Itachi had turned his head to look at the Sennin. Those red eyes were locked with those of the hermit, and Naruto couldn't even pretend he wasn't grateful that they were no longer focused on his own blue orbs. Jiraiya on the other hand seemed to be holding his own just fine. He had managed to compose himself, straightening as a smile crossed his face. The mischief in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Oi, Kakashi! Maybe we oughta 'punish' 'tachi-kun now that he's returned…improve his mood a little!" A lecherous grin, by now a bit _too_ familiar a sight to Naruto, crept onto the author's face. The comment was clearly geared towards disturbing the Uchiha, a point made obvious since Jiraiya was still hadn't broken eye contact with the missing-nin.

Naruto could barely reign in his laughter. Leave it to the two biggest perverts in all of Konoha to take on one of it's most dangerous enemies (though being dangerous was a given in both of their cases as well).

Tsunade had moved her folded hands in front of her, elbows resting on her desk., firmly covering what Naruto was sure was a smile. He'd even bet a week's worth of ramen that those quiet snickers were from the stationary ANBU behind him.

Sakura however, hadn't seemed to relax much. Her smaller hand was still clenching his tightly (and with _her_ strength, uncomfortably). Her face, though neutral, was a stark white, and Naruto knew her well enough to recognize the anxiety in her soft green eyes. However, as Naruto glanced curiously about the room, he noticed that she alone seemed the least bit upset.

With another shock, he realized that Itachi, at whose expense the ANBU were _still_ laughing, also fit that category. Rather than seeming angry or at least irritated, the Uchiha's face only seemed…_interested._

"Jiraiya-san, no doubt." One dark eyebrow was lifted slightly and pale lips slightly parted. That fine-featured face was turned towards the author as they caught his gaze, " Hn. Maybe Konoha has become a little more interesting this time."

"Uchiha, enough of our time has been wasted,"the voice came from the behind the large desk of the Hokage. Tsunade's expression was completely serious, lips pulled into a firm frown. "You will inform us of everything concerning the Akatsuki." Her hands were now clasped under her chin as she stared expectantly at him.

"I'll not…Hokage-sama."

Blond eyebrows pulled down fimly over large brown eyes, "Then both you _and_ your brother-"

"Exactly," all traces of interest had vanished from the Uchiha's delicate features, "I have returned to you, and Konoha, the last two living members of the Uchiha clan. I'd expected you to be more gracious, Hokage-sama. If I'm not mistaken, Konoha was always so obsessed with the preservation of the old clans and bloodlines."

"We aren't very keen about the preservation of traitors."

" Sou ka? Well then, Hokage-sama…," the Uchiha's expression was smooth and completely unreadable as the pause of silence rang through the room.

" I can leave this village as easily as I returned, and I can evade your grasp as easily as I have for all these years."

"You're bluffing," their eyes were locked, all traces of emotion gone from both of their faces as each pulled out their best poker face. "There are ANBU positioned both inside and outside of this room. Your brother has been placed under constant supervision in his hospital room. You're both being monitored at all times."

"And you honestly believe that will stop me? Let alone my Otouto?"

Tsunade's honey-brown eyes narrowed, "You're bluffing. Tell us about the Akatsuki."

A soft sound of amusement escaped the former missing-nin's pale lips as his head once again tilted mockingly. His gaze rested but for a moment on the form of the Hokage before pale lids shuttered his red eyes. For just a moment, Uchiha Itachi seemed too dangerous to be real.

"Kakashi-san was right, I do prefer nightmares. I suppose that's why I brought Sasuke back to Konohogakure."

The dark figure fluidly pivoted back on his heel and moved back into the direction of his sibling's old team mates.

Naruto automatically snapped upright, back straight, and could feel Sakura try to suppress her trembling. He could feel the rising heat of his blood, but firmly clamped down on the stirrings of bloodlust deep in his mind. He couldn't afford to lose control now. If Uchiha Itachi was looking for a challenge, then he'd give him one…_Konoha_ would give him one.

The pale man strode calmly forward in even, measured steps, and stopped slowly in front of them before his eyes scanned over both of their faces. The moment that those crimson orbs met his own blue ones, Naruto felt his breath hitch. He watched as the wheels amongst the blood circled slowly, and realized that Sakura had gone stiff. For a moment he could breath freely, and made out faint, soft gasping sounds from Sakura's direction before those bloody orbs snapped back to his cornflower blue.

"I'll tell you this about Akatsuki, Hokage-sama…" A sharp grin overtook the past look of easy confidence.

"After all the villages I've had to see, I must say…" The older Uchiha lifted the heel of one sandaled foot towards the pair once more, before turning slightly instead, moving around them. Despite the shrieking of every ingrained instinct, Naruto couldn't break contact between those eyes, and stood still as Itachi's eyes snapped behind him. The Uchiha's lips quirked at the corners, a clear challenge to the ANBU, before he slipped out from Naruto's line of vision.

"…that for a village full or dreamers, Konoha has always been the best at creating it's _own_ nightmares."

The almost imperceptible swishing of cloth was all that Naruto could sense of the Uchiha, before the sound of the door being opened broke the silence of the room.

"I look forward to how interesting you choose to make this, _Hokage-sama_."

The soft clack of the door sounded as it was closed, and silence filled the air. Naruto forced his head to look towards the door, a churning in the pit of his stomach. The ANBU stood still by the door as the tension let up slightly. Naruto turned back and looked at the faces of each of his mentors. Tsunade's face was pale and drawn, her large brown eyes widened slightly in shock. Jiraiya was quietly looking at the ground, his expression for once serious and pensive. Kakashi had moved to look out the wide mirrors on the other side of the Hokage's desk and stood silently; remaining completely unreadable. Naruto turned back to his friend and felt her shake, each tremble accented by a barely-there gasp, as her hair hung down in front of her eyes.

He felt his own teeth unclench, his own blood rush through his veins, his pulse race and couldn't control his thoughts.

* * *

_Sasuke should've chosen _another_ snake to learn from…_

* * *

TBC. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Completely slipped my mind last chapter...here's for anyone who has no/minimal knowledge of japanese (although I'm not going to get in to honorifics):

Japanese Terms and Phrases

Gaki- brat.

Hokage- title of the leader of Konoha (literally 'fire-shadow').

Hitai-ate- forehead protector.

sensei- teacher (literally 'one-who-comes-before').

Sannin- part of the title given to Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya : "Densetsu no Sannin" or the "Legendary Three Ninja"

Konohagakure- hidden leaf

Otouto- little brother.

sou ka?- 'is that so/right?'

* * *

**End Notes:**

I'd like to send out a special thanks to my first reviewers:

**RepentshadowsGirl:** lol, you're review made me smile for the whole day!(Actually…that made me sore as well…).

**Gaara-Sasuke-Kiba:** hope this lives up to your expectations.

**rangurangu**: haha, slowly but surely!

**IceCreamXD: **aw, thanks! I tried !

**dan: **wai! You're review made be cackle maniacally! XD

**swordbunny4486: **...back at you.

Woah, weird chapter to write...since it was all in one scene. Nonetheless, I'm happy with it. It was more challenging than expected for me to be able to get in all of the dialogue as well as descriptions: had some trouble balancing out them all out so that there was enough of each.

On the other hand, it was interesting to write the dialogue, since every second my brain would offer completely unsuitable (usually inappropriate) lines...all crack.

I don't know why I actally made time to finish this though since I'm absolutely swamped with work at the moment. I've just blown off time to study for a test, and skipped writing a huge essay instead of working like I should be…shoot.

I'm currently sore from kenjutsu, fingers hurt from piano, fingers still hurt from my dog, and my brain is broken from freakish math and Aphra Behn in the same day…

Ne, I'd really appreciate any criticism since I'm looking to improve my writing…for instance: whether or not the characters fit,etc.

Thanks again to everyone who took the time to read through this. The reviews keep us writing, so please keep them coming!

**PS:** Does anyone know how to use bracket (the square ones) into you're story summaries on not working for me...as well as a whoe bunch of other symbols. is weird...who reformats brackets?

**PSS**: In need of a Beta!(please...)


End file.
